Advancements in Internet technology have enabled easy data access from any location in the world. Oftentimes, however, data restriction may be necessary. For instance, in an organization, it may be important to restrict access to confidential or sensitive data only to certain employees and sometimes to employees present in secure locations. Authorized access to confidential data and protection from unauthorized access, use, and disclosure is of great importance. Data flow between systems can be unrestricted, requiring no approval, or restricted, requiring authorization or approval.